Death Angel
by Rolco The Fallen Angel
Summary: This is a tale of when Joshua went insane... thanks to Neku... Neku shall forever regret his mistake... Mwha ha ha...
1. Chapter One: Stirrings of Insanity

**Death Angel -Chapter**

**Author's Note…**

First off, this story is dedicated to one of my bestest friends ever, Emily, who moved to Utah recently. D:

Miss u Ems!

Okay, this is a Halloween story for you! It has NOTHING to do with any other story I've written. (Some of you will realize why I said this very soon) Sorry the title kinda sucks but OH WELL.

This story… well… read it. Sorry, no actual summary this time, it would give too much away… but it was REALLY fun to write…

The thing is… I'm not too sure how to start it. (Damn my habit of writing stories backwards!) But this is what I've come up with. I'm going to try to finish this story as close to midnight on Halloween as possible, so sorry if it doesn't work out.

Oh, also, thanks to Tris for helping me with ideas! Hope you like it!

**Happy Halloween, Readers!**

CHAPTER ONE- Stirrings of Insanity

**Neku's Room; 11 days before Halloween**

Neku woke up at about three in the afternoon, his cat, Neko, curled at his feet.

Neko was a gift from Joshua, and he was a white kitten with orange on his face, paws and orange stripes on his tail. His eyes were green and his fur was longer in the front of his face, swooping in front of his left eye, making him look like a cat from an anime on TV. He also had tiny Reapers' wings, a little touch of something extra from Josh.

Neko looked up at Neku, tilted his head to the side, and got up and stretched. He then walked up Neku's chest as if he owned the boy and began kneading his chest, purring deeply. Neku sighed, scratched Neko behind the ears, and got up.

It was a week in a half before his favorite holiday, Halloween. Neku smiled. He was finally going to get back at Joshua for putting him in the Game three times. He still got headaches when someone said the words "Noise", "missions", "Players", or "Reapers".

_Well, I have to come up with a plan, first. _Neku thought. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling down ideas.

_Hmm… let's see… I could… no, that's too dumb… maybe… no, not original enough… uh, I could probably… nope… er… hmm… ugh!_

Neku grabbed at his head as if that could help him. He needed _something _that would really upset Joshua, but he couldn't think of anything. Preferably more than one thing, to leave a lasting impression… but WHAT? Neku could not find his answer.

Then it hit him. Three perfect things. Three things that would drive Josh NUTS.

Neku grinned and picked up Neko.

"Come on, kitty, we've got some evil planning to do… " Neku walked out of his room, Neko mewling in protest.

Author's Note…

Well, that's what I have for the beginning so far. Yeah, I revealed absolutely nothing, I know, but you have to start a story SOMEWHERE. See ya L8R,

_**-Rolco TFA**_


	2. Chapter Two: Hacker

**Death Angel- Chapter 2**

**Author's Note…**

Well, now that I have the beginning kinda sorted out, here's the intermediate-beginning part, which I still haven't completely sorted out yet. O_o Oh well.

Let's get to the fun part already! (sorry, you'll have to wait a few more chapters for that)

Oh, today you'll get to find out what part one of Neku's evil scheme is… -devious smile-

OH! P.S. I have good news and bad news.

Good news: My costume is changing! My face won't be covered up and I'll have vampire fangs and possibly blood dripping from my face… If you see me, come say hi and ask for Rolco!

Bad news: I have run into some complications, so this story probably won't be finished by Halloween, sadly. I won't be able to bring my laptop on the trip to D.C. (it's too big), so I'll have to try from my grandma's laptop. Try. I'm hoping that Dropbox is as reliable in D.C. as it's been to me here recently… You can expect it before Christmas, though, and if not then, than by New Year's. Sorry, guys. DX

**Happy Halloween, Readers!**

CHAPTER TWO- Hacker

**104; 10 days before Halloween**

Neku, Joshua, Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme were at 104. Shiki and Rhyme were looking at Halloween costumes, of course, and the boys were at the old-fashioned arcade.

Beat was busy playing a zombie game, and Joshua was standing behind him, pretending to care.

Beat shot the toy gun at the screen, and fist-pumped the air when the zombies fell.

"Take that, bitches!" Beat set his initials in for the high score. He seemed to be having a good time.

Neku was never one for arcades. Too many people. He was sitting in a booth seat in a café right across from the arcade, trying to ignore the crowd. But then he noticed something through the glass paneling. Something _perfect_.

Joshua's orange phone was sitting right there. Right there. Perfectly within reach, if he sneaked across the freeway of mallgoers to get to the arcade. Part one of his scheme was about to become a reality. He slowly left the café and walked up behind Josh, dodging the people that seemed to infest the place. He was careful not to make a noise when he was in earshot of Joshua. He was just reaching for it when–

"Hey, Neku! I finally found you! Do you think I'd look better in this - or this?" Neku jumped and was trying not to look like he had just had a heart attack. He turned around, and Shiki was standing there, with two costumes held up against herself. One was a witch costume, and one had a revealing black two-piece and huge, intricately designed butterfly wings.

"B-butterfly." He said shakily. Then more confidently, "Definitely the butterfly."

"Thanks, Neku!" Shiki spun around and ran off. _Girls, _he thought. _Costumes? At her age? _He turned around to quickly swipe Josh's phone and run, but it was gone. "_Damnit!" _Neku swore under his breath. His perfect chance, perhaps his only chance, was gone.

_Damnit!_

He heard a laugh beside him. "Hey, Neku, looking for something?" He looked up, knowing the light, airy tone of the voice by heart. The same voice that haunted many of his nightmares. Joshua. The silver-haired boy had his arms crossed, and his signature smirk was plastered onto his face.

"N-no," Neku said, again trying not to look as if he had just experienced a fatal heart attack. "I was just standing here. The girls sure take a long time to pick out costumes, don't they?" He hoped changing the subject would avert Josh's mind from wandering. But then again, nothing was easy with Joshua Kiryu.

Surprisingly, he took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker. "You know, Neku, I was thinking that maybe I would dress up this year. What do you think?"

Neku was baffled. He had just changed the subject, simple as that. No questions, sarcasm, or backtalk at all. Then he thought, _Dress up? Joshua, you're crazy. Who would you be? The Grim Reaper? _Neku inwardly smiled at his own joke. _Grim Reaper. _Joshua already _was_ the Grim Reaper, in a way.

"Yeah, Josh, that sounds fun. Who are you planning on being?"

"I was thinking of being a vampire. What about you?" Joshua seemed highly interested in this topic…

"Oh. Well, I wasn't really planning on-" But Joshua _had _to interrupt at that.

"_What? _Of course you're going to! If I'm going to do it, so should you! Come on; let's go find something for you to wear!" He grabbed Neku's hand and dragged him to the costume aisles, leaving Beat alone with his zombies.

"Joshua! Joshua! Stop, I-"

But Joshua was running at top speed through the mall, oblivious to Neku's complaints. When they reached the costume department, Josh immediately let go of Neku and swerved to the vampire isle. He selected a pair of fangs, and the rest of the necessary items. Then he went into a changing stall, though for what purpose Neku wasn't sure. It wasn't like he had to undress to put on a cape and teeth.

Neku then happened to place his hand on a check-out counter to lean on it. But instead of marble, his hand brushed cold metal.

The phone.

Somehow, he had been given another chance. He wasn't about to mess it up. Luck can only take you so far.

He quickly snatched it and sat down on a bench, ready to get to work. Now he just hoped that Josh hadn't put a password on the thing.

He flipped it open and pressed a button. Nope. No password. Maybe the Composer just didn't think that anyone would be brave enough to steal it. It was a good thing that Josh was already logged in to Facebook, saving Neku the pain of figuring out any passwords at all. He quickly typed a few things, grinning as he did. He knew it was a petty crime, but it would be greatly stretched in Josh's eyes. He heard the lock on the stall click and quickly set down the phone. "Sorry, Josh, but I have to go. Maybe I can look for a costume some other time?" Of course, by which, he meant never. "Alright, whatever. See you later," Was the reply. Neku smiled and walked away, putting together the finishing touches on part two of his three-part scheme in his mind.

**Author's Note…**

Wow, I honestly didn't think Neku could be so devious! He should know how seriously Josh takes things like Facebook and Instagram… (sigh) But it only gets worse, for Josh AND for Neku.

So, how do you think the story is coming along? I'd love to hear it in a review, though right now the story is probably pretty boring, but I'm trying to leave your imaginations some room to wander about parts two and three… (another sigh) I hate the beginnings of stories when everything is so dull and boring… trust me, it's worse for me to write them than it is for you to read them.

Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you guys something. I have just come up with my awesome symbol! It's a heart with angel wings, a halo, a demon's tail, and little demon horns. It's still in the process of evolution, but I'm very sure that on its wings, there will be 7 longer feathers, symbolizing the seven pure lights from KH. There will also be 13 sets of spikes on its tail, symbolizing the thirteen seekers of darkness, also from KH. There will also be a TWEWY skull in the center of it (if I can figure out how to draw the damned thing without it looking retarded). :p

_**-Rolco TFA**_


	3. Chapter Three: Imposter

Death Angel- Chapter 3

**Author's Note…**

I think I'm upset about the whole 'not gonna be able to write/post/do anything on the internet for a whole boring week in Washington' thing.

(sigh) So here I sit, holding a Dr. Pepper TEN and listening to Sweater Weather, typing angrily on the keys, wishing the stories would write themselves. (another sigh) I'm so pathetic.

And, Even WORSE, it's only a mere TEN DAYS before Halloween! (I'm writing this on the 22nd) And I have to practice for my Ncda saxophone tryout that is in THREE WEEKS and my Cimarron sax tryout and I don't even know when that one is! Also, I have to clean my room (it's hideous) and pack my stuff for Washington, AS WELL as writing this story that I've barely started! Where did all of my time go?

RAWRZEZ!

Well, I'd better not waste any more of my time.

This is chapter three, which is part two of The Plan.

Happy Halloween, Readers!Forenote

Neku: "Well, let's just say that this was not my favorite chapter. The pains I forced myself to endure here will forever haunt me." –smirk-

CHAPTER THREE- Imposter

Neku's House; 9 days before Halloween

Neku had finally done it. A few years' allowance and a couple hours at Pegaso and Pavo Real and he had the second part of his scheme finished. Now he just had to show Joshua, and step three of his plan could take place. Part three was the fun part. Neku smiled just thinking about it.

He had called Joshua earlier to tell him to come over. Neku had said that he had the prefect costume. Joshua, of course, immediately told Neku he was coming over as soon as possible.

The stage was set. About thirty minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. Joshua.

He answered and let Josh in. Joshua was dressed nice as always, clothes looking brand new, as if he had bought them just for this occasion. He sat down on the couch elegantly, his groomed appearance greatly contrasting with the shabby apartment. He reminded Neku of a peacock that had been misplaced in a chicken coop.

"So, Neku," He said lightly, as if talking about the weather. "The costume?" Neku tried not to smile and give himself away.

"Yes… what about it?"

Joshua frowned and his eyes narrowed. "I want to see it."

The tone of Joshua's voice had quickly changed, and Neku thought it was now too serious for him to just be talking about a Halloween costume… There was something else.

_He knows, _Neku thought. _He knows about the phone._

Neku pretended that he didn't notice, but got up and went to his room. "I'll go put it on, then. I'll be back in a minute."

When he returned, Joshua's jaw would have dropped, if he hadn't had his general coolness about him. He looked Neku up and down slowly.

"So… who are you supposed to be?" General coolness. Of course he knew. He, of all people, would know.

Neku could barely contain his smirking.

"Can't you tell? I'm the Almighty Composer."

And, of course, he was dressed as such.

Joshua attempted to keep his cool, impenetrable aura, but Neku saw that he was about to break. It was something in his eyes. Something vital.

Joshua stood up, dusted himself off, even though he was perfectly clean. He walked silently out of Neku's apartment without a word, but as he left, he scratched his manicured nails across the wall, leaving long, jagged grooves in the paint and plaster. The door softly clicked behind him as he closed it.

**Author's Note…**

Well, it was short, but it got down to the point. Review plez!

_**-Rolco TFA**_


End file.
